masquerade chaos
by Yuki Hellscythe
Summary: it's ichigo's birthday and his father holds a party that goes into havoc after a drunk ichigo finds a certain mask too tempting rated T for slight language!
1. Chapter 1

**Masquerade chaosChapter 1**:**happy birthday strawberry!**

**prologue: set in the bleach series where ichigo already know that issin is a shinigami and is teaching ichigo to walk in his footsteps AFTER he rescued rukia from the soul society.**

**Ichigo woke up lazily as he rubbed his eyes, a crimson orange light seeped through the small slits in his curtain, he sighed and turned to remove his sheets 'another nice day' he thought as he climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of dark blue slippers. Yuzu was already awake and was preparing breakfast 'good morning nii-San!' she smiled as he responded with a wave, 'morning yuzu, is Karin up ye-' he was cut off when his father snuck up behind, to try and ambush him, ichigo quickly shifted out of the way and issin face planted across the floor sliding his face along the wood until he hit the wall with the giant poster of misaki on it, he jumped up energetically as he rubbed his face from being dragged 'i still see your sharp as always, don't want ya going soft on me!' issin laughed as he walked over to the table which now had a steaming hot pile of waffles 'I hope you like them!' yuzu giggled as she started to wash up the pans. 'huh, what's the occasion? You almost never make waffles' ichigo asked as yuzu turned away giggling again 'what?' he scowled as he tried to figure his little sister out 'ichigo, have you seriously forgotten?' said a voice that came from upstairs, Karin was walking down rubbing her head as she slowly made her way to the table, 'forgotten what?' he asked again, Karin was a little annoyed at his comment 'ichigo, I'll make this easy for you ok?, what does ichigo + today=?' she said as she dug into the waffles. Ichigo looked confused and checked the Calender, 15th of July... July, he continued to think, then it clicked 'my birthday?' he asked, 'yeah silly, how could you forget?' karin was amused of how her brother had forgotten his own birthday, 'that's right son!, and we are gonna make the biggest party ever!' his father made the 'peace' sign with his hand and laughed triumphantly 'oh hell no!' he protested 'there's no way I'm gonna let you of all people organize MY party!' he yelled 'but nii-San, why not? Daddy never has anything fun to do on your birthday, pleeease?' yuzu was giving him her 'puppies dog eyes' as Karin added to the problem 'yeah ichigo, why don't you let dad handle this one?' she smirked as he was pushed into a corner of pressure 'umm..uhh' he started to sweat as yuzu came closer to him 'oh pretty please..please, please, please, please, pleeeease?' she was begging now and sounded like an over-used squeaky toy 'alright fine... But nothing too complicated ok?' ichigo pointed and scowled at his dad as a word of warning,'who, me?' issin laughed as ichigo dressed himself for school.**

**Later in the afternoon issin ran up to ichigo, squishing his face with a piece of paper 'whaa! What the hell is this?' he pulled away the sheet of paper to reveal a picture of a mask, 'what's with the picture?' he asked, pointing at the sheet of paper 'well, I thought I would give your party a theme, and masquerade parties are always fun!' he clapped his hand together and snatched the paper away 'so, what do you think?' issin looked at his son, and for once his scowl lightened 'not too bad old man... Not too bad' he smiled slightly at the thought of a party of people with all sorts of exotic masks on and dancing the night away, for once his dad provided something of value. He rang up his friends to come over to the party he was having and told them to bring a mask, he hung up the phone and walked towards the table which had four mask sitting on it, one of the masks resembled a fox with blue rings around the eye holes and across the nose, that was for Karin, the second one was a small cat like one which had simple features of red and white with a small amount of yellow in it, that was for yuzu, the third one was a half mask that only covered the top half of a person's face, it had dark purple spirals curling from the top to the bottom of the mask, over lapping the eye holes, that one was for dad and the fourth one was rather creepy, it was another half mask that covered only the left side of the face, which reminded him of his hollow mask all too well, but was rather beautiful in it's shape and colour, it had the simplicity of three small dark red circles that went from the bottom corner of the eye hole to the end part of the mask in a chain like fashion and in the mouth section was a simple row of eight holes that formed a vertical line, to be honest it reminded him of that creepy movie killer with the hockey mask, 'we finally have everything prepared' he sighed as he picked up the mask 'it's still kind of creepy though...' his thought trailed off as he heard the doorbell ring, he quickly put on the mask which he found rather uncomfortable and hurried to the door, standing there were two masked women, one woman had a mask that looked like a small birds beak and the other looked like a reptiles snout, it was orihime with the bird mask and tatskui in the reptilian one 'hello kurosaki-kun!' orihime lifted the mask off of her face to smile as he welcomed them in 'nice mask...' ichigo scoffed at tatskui 'of course she would go for the scariest looking mask available' he thought 'hey ichigo' tatskui waved as she tugged at orihime's clothes to direct her to the couches. During the afternoon ichigo was surprised when Chad and uryu actually showed up 'hey kurosaki' uryu waved as Chad smiled 'hello ichigo...' Chad had what looked like a bear mask on the side of his head and uryu had a fish like mask on, ichigo thought the Fish like mask reminded him of a cat fish because of the whisker like ornament sticking out of the side. As the party began more people showed up and started to reel in the sake 'this won't turn out well..' he laughed as renji and rangiku rolled in together.**

**They both had the same masks, they both resembled a monkey which made ichigo smile slightly 'hey renji, glad you could make it!' he patted him on the back as rangiku barged between them 'and guess who brough extra sake?' she giggled as ichigo tilted his head slightly 'of course rangiku is the one with the extra sake!' he laughed as they all sat on the couches and talked down he hallways, 'wow, the party is going rather smoothly... He thought as he walked over to Chad but was intercepted by renji 'hey strawberry, what do ya say about a friendly drinking contest?' he asked 'sorry, not interested' he said bluntly, but renji just turned his head to his ear 'what's the matter berry-boy, can't even take a little sake?' renji mocked as a vein popped out of ichigo's forehead 'berry boy?' god 'strawberry' was bad enough but 'berry-boy? Seriously..., he turned as he grabbed the sake bottle from rangiku's hand 'your on!' he growled 'fine with me, but we'll have to remove the masks first''fine with me' ichigo began to pour himself a cup and poured one for renji too 'your ready pineapple?''that my line strawberry!' he laughed as they both drank. Ichigo's head spun as he tried to refocus, he had lost count on how many cups he has had so far 'ok, I think i'm out' ichigo slurred'me too, and someone get me a bucket' renji looked paler than ichigo's inner hollow's skin and that's saying something. Ichigo walked away from the table they were sitting at and walked slowly upstairs to his room, he never felt THIS drunk before 'uurg, that stupid wenji i'll kick his ass after this' he was slumped against the wall as he tried to steady his balance as he felt the full force of the sake, 'heeey, where did my mask go?' he said looking around lazily.**

**Rukia, who was also at the party went to check up on ichigo, she had a white chappy mask on and was walking up the stairs when an ominous feeling suddenly struck her, she realized it wasn't only her too, everyone including ichigo's sisters felt something strange and looked around puzzled, rukia quickened her pace towards the bedroom and opened the door to find ichigo looking at a mask that was in his hand, it looked like it was made out of bone and had three red lines coming down from the top right part of the mask and a smaller red line going under the right eye hole that stretched over to the edge of the mask 'ichigo?' she walked forward 'oh heey wukia' he smiled happily as he waved the mask like some sort of fan, he was clearly drunk off his face 'look what I found!' he showed her the mask that he held in his hand as her heart skipped a beat 'is that...is that a hollow mask?' she stuttered as ichigo didn't even seem fazed by the words 'what this?, noooo...' he smiled happily as he inspected it further 'i found my mask wukia' he swayed slightly as he brought it up to his face, a slight crunching sound was made when the mask fitted perfectly in place 'see?, it's aaall good, and as they say 'the show must go on!' he waved a finger in the air as his watery voice rang through the room 'ichigo, take that mask off now!' she walked towards ichigo who turned around in protest 'hey wukia whatcha doin?' he pushed her slightly but she kept trying to grab the mask off of his face 'wukia, don't be like that, your ruining my party' he laughed in a watery tone, rukia stared at ichigo's relaxed eyes as they turned black and yellow 'wow, what was that?' ichigo recoiled in surprise as his spiritual pressure spiked to twice the power.**

**'Ichigo, take off that mask right now!' she yelled strictly at him as he cringed in fright at her loud cries 'alwight, alwight... Just keep it down I got a majow headache' he lifted his hands up to his face as he began pulling at the mask, he pulled with a little more force now as he realized it was a little bit difficult to get off, rukia watched as ichigo tried to pull it off and tried to help put ended up failing also 'oh well, guess I'm stuck like this till the end of the party' he shrugged his shoulders in a carefree manner 'baka! That thing won't come off after the party has ended!' she was shaking him now as he was still too drink to realize what was actually happening, she dragged him downstairs and into the kitchen, they were alone 'that's good...it would be best if we didn't attract any attention' she mumbled, but ichigo heard her 'attention, wukia your so silly, if you want attention I'll introduce you to wenji!' he grabbed her wrist and dragged her from her spot, she looked around horrified as he walked into the opening of the group which caused some strange looks form people but earnt just as many positive comments on how awesome his make looked 'aww thank guys, I don't know how I found it though' he laughed and scratched the back of his neck.**

**As he strolled past his father, as rukia grabbed onto his cloths 'oh what a pleasant surprise, how have you been rukia?' he smiled on his usual dorky way until she gripped onto the fabric tighter 'what's wrong rukia chan?' he stared at his son who was swaying slightly with his back to him 'ah, ichigo got himself drunk, I understand completely' he crossed his arms in approval 'really, so you can help!' her eyes lit up with hope 'well, I don't know about how much it would help, but a good nights rest should do and some pain killers...' he smiled at the small girl who looked as confused as ever '...you are talking about the hangover he's bound to have right?' he looked at her worryingly 'uh.. Yeah, totally, so I'll just pop-by the chemist to grab some pain killer ok?' she laughed as she sweatdroped, 'uh...but we're the chemist' he said blankly as she laughed sarcastically and dragged him outside. 'oh, hey evewyone!' ichigo waved as a large group of people passed by, 'god ichigo, after this I'm gonna kick you ass so hard that-' her frustrated thought slipped when she realized that he had wondered off into a crowd of people 'why are their so many people here?' she thought as she scanned the crowd for a head of orange hair, 'ichigo!' she shouted as a firework shot up into the night sky, a head suddenly popped up out of the crowd 'yo wukia, check out what I can do!' he laughed as he used his combat pass to pull out his soul, he jumped to the top of a building that was above the crowd, 'ichigo, get down here at once!' she screamed as he stared at her then jumped off, only to face-plant through the crowd, rukia rushed over to the boy who was still face down, 'Baka!, what the hell were you trying to prove?' she yelled as she helped him up from the crater he just made, 'oh wukia, you told me to come down, so I did!' he hiccuped, a vein popped from her forehead 'Baka...' she mumbled as she slung ichigo on her shoulder and shunpo'd towards urohara's candy store, ignoring the stunned crowd behind her.**

**Urohara was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork when he heard his store door swing open rather loudly 'UROHARA!' a squeaky voice yelled frantically, he sighed as he walked toward rukia who was holding onto what looked like a big black ball of fabric 'rukia, what a pleasant surprise!, what can I do for you miss kuchiki?' he smiled as she brought forth the massive clump of fabric, he then realized that the clump of fabric was in fact ichigo, and it looked like he was passed out 'umm...what can I do for HIM?' he asked, not sure how to react to the face-down boy who was out cold on his floor 'i need your help, and your the only twisted scientist I know who can take this kind of stuff so-' she was cut off when urohara smiled like a maniac 'oh why thank you for the compliment' he said as he smiled behind his fan. Rukia faced urohara with a rather serious expression as she sighed 'it would be difficult to explain to you, and I don't really know what it is myself, so I'll just show you' she flipped ichigo onto his back revealing the white mask on his face 'I see...' the man said as he walked away into the back of his store, leaving rukia with the passed out boy. Rukia stared at ichigo as he shifted slightly, he opened his eyes slowly and put his arm up to his forehead, and slowly lifted himself up, he was in a small bed in the underground training field, 'how the hell did I get here?' he sighed as he rubbed his head from the major headache he had, his voice sounded watery as it echoed through the room, 'wha-what the hell?' he exclaimed as he felt his face, he sighed as he remembered the masquerade party, he tried to lift the mask from his face when a sharp jolt of pain struck him 'great, that drunk dickhead of a friend renji must have super-glued the mask to my face as some kind of sick joke', he sighed again which earned himself a puzzled look, what was with his voice, was he coming down with a cold or something? He looked around to see rukia hand him a wet cloth, it smelt like gasoline and rosemary(i really don't know any other weird smelling combo) 'what is this?' he asked as rukia stayed silent, 'we're trying to figure out a combination of kid to try and remove that mask you have' she whispered as she pressed reitsu into another cloth 'rukia, it's only a prank renji pulled, I'm sure it's only super glue or something' he laughed as she went pale 'you don't know, do you?' she looked sad when suddenly urohara opened the door and looked him straight in the eye, 'ah!, good to see your finally awake ichigo' he smiled and walked towards rukia 'so tell me urohara, just what happened last night, and why do you need to use all this equipment to try and remove my mask?'it's just a piece of plastic' he pointed to the mask as urohara's expression darkened 'so, you really don't remember anything?' he asked as he tilted his head, hiding his eyes, ichigo's stomach dropped as he realized something was terribly wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll hollow you tommorow

Ichigo was confused and annoyed when urohara was mumbling something to rukia, which he coudn't make out, 'um...urohara, rukia...what exactly happened last night?' he furrowed his brows into a scowl as urohara brushed off some dust that was on his kimono 'well it seem kurosaki, what you have on your face there is none other than a hollow's mask!' he smiled and bonked his fan on my head, 'ow that hu-wait whaaa?!' ichigo fell onto his back and shot back up suddenly 'tell me this is a joke?!' he yelled with a watery voice 'afraid not ichigo..' urohara's face went serious again as he pressed his own spirit energy into the soggy grey material 'we're trying everything we can to try and get it off without pulling off your face with it' rukia turned away as ichigo stared in shock at the news.

'hollow...mask?, but how?' he turned to see urohara's gaze meet his 'well, we don't know yet but-' he opened his fan again 'it'll be fun to find out!' he smiled as a vein popped out of his forehead 'Baka!, keep it down!' he grabbed his head gesturing to his massive headache due to the drinking contest he had with renji. Hours later of trying diffrent combinations of kid , ichigo had a break from the testing 'god, what the hell happened?' he thought as he scratched his head, his eyes widened as he realized that his family hadn't seen him since the party 'crap!' he shouted as he shot up and ran towards urohara 'urohara, does my family know th-'he was cut off by a small fist punching him on the back of his head, causing him to bend his neck in pain 'what the hell rukia?!' he hissed as she backed away, 'sorry...' he bowed his head again 'I didn't mean to scare you...' he scowled at the floor 'Baka...' she mumbled before leaving the room.

'So ichigo, you were saying?'

'oh!, yeah I was kind of wondering if you has told my family where I went..' he said while trying to rub his chin but immediately retracted his hand as he brushed the cold mask as it sent chills up his spine. 'don't worry kurosaki!, all is well, in fact I've invited your father over to help!' he opened his fan and waved it in front of ichigo's face 'oh ok the-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!' he wish he could say once in his life that he wished that his father wouldn't be involved in ridiculously weird situations that happened to involve him in EVERY case 'umm...kurosaki-San? Urohara stared at the boy who looked like he had just broken like a glass mirror.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!' ichigo shouted as his echoing voice filled the silent room 'calm down ichigo..but what you should be corrected on is not the "are" but the "were"...' he smirked as ichigo stared at him dumbly, then it clicked

'you didn't...''

'what if I did?'

'you would be so non existent right now that there would be no soul society to go to...'

he scowled as urohara's smirk grew, 'well anyway...you better get that' urohara said with another devilish smile 'get wha-' KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK 'oh god, why do you hate me?', the door swung open, revealing the goat chin man in all his insane glory 'hello son!'.

Issin ran across the room, hands outstretched in a hugging motion, Ichigo ducked under the deadly hugging maniac and swung around again to see his father in front of him with a sword 'what?' he stepped back to realize he had a tight grip on urohara's kimono and release it 's-sorry' he breathed, he looked back at his father who had sheathed his sword 'what's happening to me?' ichigo shook his head and turned to urohara who simply dusted off his jacket 'well.. To put it bluntly, your turning into a hollow, and there's nothing we can really do about it' he shrugged his shoulders as ichigo turned to his father 'and issin here is trying to find a way, even if the chances are slim to reverse the process''then what was the point of all that kid stuff?!' ichigo was fuming as urohara's expression darkened and looked around the room and then refocused on the boy "for a convincing performance, kurosaki San, it wouldn't be good on my reputation if something was to happen to rukia's normal reports towards the soul society' he whispered. Ichigo felt nauseous and began to sway, this was too much for him, he was becoming a hollow?How is this even possible?When did this start?Why is it happening now?Ichigo's head was spinning with questions when he was suddenly interrupted by urohara "umm...kurosaki-San can you not look at me like that, it's kind of creepy" he smiled while waving his fan, ichigo realized he had been staring at the shopkeeper and turned away "oh don't be like that...you might be able to get some crayons and color it skin color" he giggled, ichigo glared at the man's poor excuse for a joke "oh ha ha..." he sarcastically laughed "kiskue..." growled issin, ichigo had almost forgotten that his father was in the room "oh right of course kurosaki-San!" gestured urohara "ichigo, if you were so kind as to follow me please".

ichigo followed the man down into a narrow staircase, he led the way with a dim light, several times ichigo tripped "be careful now!" warned urohara "gee thanks...I didn't know that...""your sarcasm doesn't help " urohara hissed. They reached the bottom of the stairs and were greeted by a massive room "why are we in the underground training room?""we're not kurosaki-San... Look around closer, you'll see the difference soon enough" ichigo didn't feel comfortable about that last part and stuck to the man like glue "so why are we down here?" ichigo asked while tripping for the fifth time "I said be careful, and we're here because we need to find you a cure, if we can't...well we'll just wait till then ok?" he said rather too jolly "uh...ok then" said a confused ichigo, little did he know, his father closed the entrance to the ground, sealing the boy and ex-captain inside.

**WAAAH!sorry for the late update! DON'T KILL ME D: **

**Ichigo: You must redeem yourself! **

**Renji: with your soul :D **

**Ichigo: maybe not that far... -_-" **

**Renji: I demand updates!*throws paper ball* **

**Me: ok ok! *dodges paper ball of doom***

**More updates coming up! (^A^")**


End file.
